zhongjifandomcom-20200216-history
Zhou Yu
Zhou Yu (周瑜, courtesy: Zhou Gōngjǐn 周公瑾) is the student body vice-president of Jiang Dong High School and the leader of music band Champion. He resigned from this position after Sun Ce's death. He is known for being instinctive, whatever his instincts tell him are always correct. Because of his accurate instincts and intelligence, he considers himself the smartest person on Earth. His confidence is strained when he meets Zhuge Liang, who is known by Xiu/Liu Bei as the truly smartest person on Earth. Zhou Yu is initially a supporting character, but later promotes to a regular character in the third season. Relationships Friendship *'Sun Ce' (孫策) The two share great loyalty and trust to each other. When he first found out that Sun Ce's father was suspicious of his son's relationship to Da Qiao, he decided pretended to be Da Qiao's boyfriend to help him. However, this act caused him his relationship to Xiao Qiao. After Sun Ce died in the 47th Round, he resigned his position as student body vice president of Dong Wu Academy to prove his devotion to his master. *'Da Qiao' (大喬) For two years, Zhou Yu has been pretending to be Da Qiao's boyfriend to cover Sun Ce and Da Qiao's relationship from Sun Ce's father. The two seem to get along just fine, even as friends. Two years later, Sun Jian tells him of his awareness of their relationship and ordered him to stop the pretences, because he was feeling annoyed. Love Life *[[Xiao Qiao|'Xiao Qiao']] (小喬) They had a relationship two years prior to the story, but because he constantly chose duty over her needs, if he knew what they were at all, she constantly found pain in their relationship. She broke up with him after she caught him walking out of a restaurant with her older sister, Da Qiao. Though whatever they had is over, Zhou Yu is still very protective of Xiao Qiao, even if she constantly tries to ignore him at all costs. Whenever she is in a bind, she would go to him for help. After she "returned" to Jiang Dong, he tries continuously to get close to her. When he finds out that her friends have been attacked, he offered to provide her safety, but stated that he could only protect her. This angers Xiao Qiao, prompting her to tell him that her friends' problems are her problems. When Xiao Qiao helped Ah Xiang escape to Youzhou, Sun Quan attempts to attack her, but Zhou Yu multiply stands in his way to block his path, taking the damage to himself. This selfless act touches Xiao Qiao, allowing her to soften to him. ''(42nd Round) ''However, once Xiao Qiao discovers that he was the one who helped Yuan Shao claim Dong Han Academy's entire landmark, their relationship is strained once again before it rekinkled in the 46th Round. Specialty Zhou Yu can combine forces with his teammates to produce an attack called "Combined Flame" (烈焰合). Musical Skills Like other supernatural music bands, such as Dong Cheng Wei, he can use music instruments to create supernatural atmospheres. Origin Zhou Yu (Chinese: 周瑜; pinyin: Zhōu Yú) (175-210) was a famous and one of the most capable military strategists for Sun Ce and his successor Sun Quan during the Three Kingdoms era; the turbulent years leading to the end of Han Dynasty in China.http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Zhou_Yu References Category:Support characters Category:K.O.3an Guo characters Category:Power-users Category:Males Category:Main characters